Faction Badges
Joining a Faction There is a Mimir (A floating skull for clueless) within the starting area that lets you choose a faction. You can choose not to pick any in the begin and choose one later, but once you choose a real faction you will automatically gain a 'badge' item (It is however to be noted that such may only be visual representation, as not all factions would have a real badge) for the faction. The badge item serves several functions for factions, to some factions different functions than others. #'Call for a faction henchman:' You can select from 4 possible henchmen. They all come at level 1. You can rename them using the DMFI Tool in your inventory, you can make them speak using the DMFI chat function. You can control them using the NPC Remote #'Upgrade your henchman: '''If your faction rank is higher than Namer (or equivalent) you can spend 1000 gold to upgrade your henchman. This is based off your rank. At maximum rank in your faction they will level up to level 21. Their equipment also upgrades along with them. #'Create a faction placeable:' Every faction can create a banner that belongs to your faction, and at least 2 other placeable items that can be used to create User Placeables. These placeables can be renamed, changed description, and moved with the Placeable Control Wand. #'Quit your faction:' This should never be done lightly. Once done, you will be a pariah from your faction (RP only) and will not be able to join a different faction without approval from a DM (controlled mechanically). 'Common Usage:' #'Target Other PC:' If you target another player with your faction badge it will privately inform them of your faction and rank. #'Target Ground:' If you target the ground it will publically announce (within standard talk radius) your faction and rank to all. #'Target Self:' If you target yourself a conversation menu comes up where you can check your rank, how many points you have, or other functions such as the summons. '''Faction Specific Features:' Harmonium will gain a faction armor upon joining. Mercykillers will gain a faction armor upon joining. Bleak Cabal Mood check: Bleakers should roll a d20 every day to determine whether they have their regular mood or be manic or depressed. This function provides this ability. Revolutionary League (Anarchist) Infiltration: Anyone can pretend to be a member of another faction, but only the Anarchists have mastered the art of deep cover. Once, and once only, in their career, an Anarchist can choose to infiltrate another faction so deeply that he indeed is a member of that faction. No fake ID, he has the real thing. He has friends in that faction, he behaves appropriate to that faction (if he wants to live that is)... make no mistake, he is effectively a faction member. That is of course until the day it is time to use his infiltration of that faction to take action that will cause the faction harm, or to use his influence within that faciton to cause action to be taken that will benefit the goals of the Revolutionary League. Unless he is extremely careful or lucky, then its probably time to get out of dodge as it will be likely he blew his cover, or at least earned the displeasure of the higher up faction members within his infiltrated faction. Still, the really skilled Anarchist could deflect blame time and time again to keep wreaking havok on his infiltrated faction. Category:Game Mechanics